Inuyasha: A Feudal War
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Kagome's well is smashed so she can never go home...set seven years in the future, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha all lead powerful armies against Naraku's army of 10,000. Can they hope to win? Let alone unite?
1. Chapter 1

War

Chapter One: The threat emerges

Koga sniffed the air and determined the enemy was right on the other side of the clearing. He and his band of the wolf tribe had surrounded them. There were 300 of the enemy in the clearing. Surrounding the clearing within a narrow valley of 1 mile wide was a very thick forest. Koga's wolf tribe was currently 30 fighters but they were elite. Each one armed with at least one Jewel shard. It's been six years since the last episode of Inuyasha. Since then Koga has rebuilt the band of wolf tribes. There are total 4 different tribes.

Inuyasha has become a great warrior. He is nearly unrivaled with a blade. He leads an army of 5,000 samurai from the site of the old well. Surrounding villages contribute to the army but don't take them lightly. They are powerful.

Sesshomaru is a mighty king. His kingdom stretches for 500 square miles in the northern part of Japan. It is a kingdom of desert. It is filled with Sesshomaru's army. They are demons that used to be loyal to Sesshomaru's father, however he leads them now. He sits on a mighty throne unopposed except by one threat. Everyone is threatened by this one threat. It is…Naraku.

He has multiplied himself to make a mighty army of 10,000. He has held off attacking because he has been building his 10,000 spawn army. Each spawn has the strength of ten men and speed of an average demon. His army is divided up into 10 units normally. However Inuyasha's army has been dividing one unit and has done hard battle with one unit. He had a series of 10 battles killing all but 100 of them. Koga's wolf tribe was nearby and he requested Koga take them down.

Koga and Inuyasha get along a lot better than they used to since the Kagome incident. Kagome's well was smashed and destroyed by Naraku. She has no way to return to the future, Inuyasha tried to console her but she cursed the past. She cursed it all since she'd never return to the future. She has since left Inuyasha to become the wandering priestess team with Kikyo. The two wander the countryside healing the sick and using their powers to exercise demons.

Koga out of pity started to get along with Inuyasha who has hardened into a mighty warrior with few emotions.

Sango and Miroku have a band of mercenaries that travel the land defending from Naraku's attacks. Their unit of demon-slayer mercenaries includes 12 elite fighters including themselves.

The Shikon Jewel was recovered from Naraku and smashed again. Various pieces exist as there are more than ever. They are spread everywhere and whereabouts are unknown totally.

Koga made hand signals to remain quiet and attack as soon as the signal was given. The enemy was stopped and currently drinking at a small pond. The total clearing was about 300 feet by 300 feet until you hit the forest. Koga had spread his warriors out well.

At once Koga threw down his arm and 10 warriors ran inward with swords drawn. Each wolf demon was skilled with short swords and was equipped with one. Naraku's group quickly formed recognizing an enemy. The ten immediately entered battle hitting the wall of Naraku's that had formed. 15 spread out to the side and tried to start a circle and encase the wolf demon's. That's when Koga has the second unit pop up out of the underground tunnels they been digging. Ten Narakus were instantly dead from being stabbed. Koga and his last nine had climbed the tallest trees and were ready to leap in when Koga saw something wrong immediately.

"No…allies!" Koga said as a tribe of ogres was stampeding towards Naraku's group. "It's a trap!" Koga yelled to his last ten.

"If they get to Naraku's group it's over for us! We have to trust those twenty while we hold off this ogre tribe! Get moving!" Koga ordered rushing the stampede. The stampede was 200 feet and rushing knocking over trees in it's path when they reached the clearing. Koga and his nine warriors came down on them crashing ten of the fifty into the ground. Ogres were harder to kill than usual demons. They have hard exterior and large muscles making any blow from them or their clubs very formidable.

"Bring them down, bring them down, bring them down!" Koga yelled loudly. Koga rushed in between the ogres stabbing legs and tripping as many as he could. This combination with the other nine tripped all of the ogres as Koga's group rushed five feet ahead and formed a wall. "You won't pass!" Koga said.

The commanding ogre chief smiled as he got up. "You want us to eat you pathetic wolves before them? Do you honestly think that 20 wolves can take down 100 Naraku's? Gyuk Gyuk Gyuk!" the ogre said laughing.

"They can and will!" Koga yelled.

"Alright, when we get over there and smash them you'll curse us from Hades!" the ogre chief said as the ogres drew their clubs. They rushed the wolf demon wall.

"Last warning!" the chief yelled before Koga leapt into the air and came down kicking in a crater knocking 5 ogres back.

"We'll just see who eats who!" Koga yelled cutting the chief's head off with one swift motion. The other ogres grunted as the wolves responded by killing them. Koga then saw the main alpha warrior who kicked Koga into a tree.

"That was a nice blow." Koga said wiping the blood from his mouth. The kick had shattered Koga's armor around the ribs.

"You beasts sure are muscled…" Koga muttered as one split the skull open of one of his wolf warriors.

Koga watched two more ogres break the legs of another wolf and tear him in half eating him. "

"Regroup!" Koga ordered. By this time 23 of the fifty ogres were dead. Two of the ten wolf demons were dead.

"We'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." Koga said sheathing his sword and pulling out his spare jewel shard. He put it into his right arm. Combined with the two in his leg Koga was now more formidable than ever. "Come an get it!" Koga yelled as three ogres rushed forward. Koga's jewels glowed to life as he leapt 30 feet up and came down punching in an Ogre's should.

The ogre howled in pain as Koga ducked to avoid a club swing and broke the knee of another ogre. The last ogre Koga punched through the stomach of.

"For our tribe!" Koga yelled rushing the remaining 24 ogres. The other wolves joined him tapping into their spare jewel's power. Each wolf demon had a jewel shard at the base of their spine making them fast, strong, and flexible.

The wolf soldiers were now making a surprising comeback as they broke joints brining down the ogres. Koga ducked them spun kicked breaking 2 knee caps and bringing the ogres down. One wolf soldier leapt off a tree and cut off an ogres head then kicked another one down to the ground stabbing it's heart. The battle with the ogres was nearing it's end as Koga crushed the skull of the last ogre.

One wolf demon was surrounded by the last five ogres determined to bring him down. The other wolves were at least 30 feet away. Koga watched as the five broke the wolf demon's spine then split him five way with a sickening snap! Koga was ticked off know as he and two others rushed the five each taking down two ogres by breaking their spinal cords. Two more wolf demons cut off the last two ogre's heads.

Sweating and covered in blood and bruises the 6 remaining wolves looked over at the other battle. As it stood 12 wolves were left and they were surrounded 42 Naraku's.

"Wolf demons! Back to the original plan! We climb the tallest trees and leap down into the circle crowd! The purpose is to scatter the remaining 75 circle in order to free the remaining 12 wolves. Koga's six remaining wolf demons did as instructed and climbed tall trees leaping from them and landing in the ring of 75. Koga landed on his hands spin kicking knocking over 5 Naraku's around him. The other wolves did the same taking down at least 2-3 Naraku's. Koga pulled out the three shards from the dead wolf demons. He put one in his left arm and tossed the other two to his captain known as Kaita.

She was the only female wolf demon in this squad but that didn't make her any less deadly. She had already activated her spare and she now put the two in her arms. "Kaita, good to see you survived, long hard battle?" Koga asked punching a Naraku and breaking it's skull.

"Yeah it's been pretty harsh, these Naraku have been absorbing our wolves, plus-" she was cut off as one absorbed her but she punched through as it exploded.

"It's been all around tough Koga, I don't know if we can finish off the remaining 40. Plus two of them are EP Spawn. We haven't been able to take them down…or even injure them and they kill our wolf demons as if they are nothing. They killed out field scout and he was the strongest soldier I had." Kaita said.

"Maybe we should retreat, and come back with another wolf demon squad." She suggested killing another Naraku.

"By that time these 39 could multiply back into a thousand, Inuyasha has worked to hard to make sure that this squad dies and send a message to Naraku."

"Can we send for aide to Inuyasha?"

"No he's over 50 miles from here…"

"Who do we have for aide? Are there any wolf squads in the area?"

"None within 20 miles and by that time we'd be toast or retreated."

"Then we…"

"Die trying…" Koga said kicking a Naraku in the ribs killing it by splitting it in half.

Koga ran and drew his short sword plunging it into a Naraku. He then flung the Naraku to the ground with the blade and stomped it's skull into the ground. Two Naraku's made arm blades and swung fast at Koga. He caught one but the other sliced him across the back.

"Ahhh! Dang it!" Koga yelled knowing that the others couldn't help him. These were the two EP Spawn. "This isn't good!" Koga yelled. A purple and black blur caught the other sword from coming down on Koga's back. "Bout time you got here Miroku."

"Yeah well saving your butt is something I'm happy to do." Miroku said.

"What you can't handle 100 Naraku?"

"We also had to fight a squad of 50 ogre's so we're slightly behind schedule." Koga said knocking the EP spawn in front of him back a few feet. Sango and other demon slayers would help the remaining wolf tribe warriors kill the other Naraku's.

"Shall we?" Miroku asked.

"Be my guest!" Koga said rushing forward to the EP Spawn and kicking it back a few feet. "These one's are armored! Be away of that!" Koga yelled.

"I'll make a note thanks!" Miroku shouted back. Miroku took a punch to the left arm but swung his staff down catching the armor to make a nice CLANG!

"Watch me!" Koga shouted mustering all his strength into his right arm. "HUUUUAAARRRRRG!" he yelled putting all his strength into the punch that knocked the Naraku's head clean off. Miroku said "Nice, now watch the easy thing to do." Miroku said.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he shouted sucking the Naraku into the void.

"Cheater." Koga muttered. Ten minutes later the battle was won and an additional 3 wolves and 1 demon slayer were killed.

After burying the dead Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Kaita all walked over to a campfire.

"Thanks, so what do you have to report?" Koga asked.

"Nothing good, Naraku's army clashed with Sessomaru's two days ago taking 20 miles of Sesshomaru's kingdom. He's none to thrilled, and Naraku has sent three squad's to Inuyasha's territory. They fight as we speak." Sango said.

"Then why did you come to help me?" Koga asked.

"We stood a chance of victory here…" Miroku muttered.

Kaita gasped "You don't mean!"

"Yes…Inuyasha is finished as things stand. He's fighting valiantly but there's just so much he can do with his men. 2,000 are already dead and they've only killed half the the three squads. That's still 1,500 Naraku." Sango said.

"We'll rest up tonight, then tomorrow we rush for Inuyasha's kingdom. I'll muster up two more wolf squads but that's the most I can spare. Our squad took some bad damage today…30 to begin with and now we're down to nine. This wasn't a good victory." Koga said.

"Alright, we'll march for Inuyasha's kingdom tomorrow. The Naraku's are attacking on two fronts. The demon slayers + your smallest squad will take the south front while you and the largest biggest squad fight the main battle with Inuyasha and his 1,000 up north." Kaita said

"I hope…we can win this one…Naraku has gained some impressive strength…we haven't actually seen him in a year but his squads keep coming. He's still got 6,000 spare soldiers left…" Miroku said shivering. Sango moved closer to him. Koga and the others went off to make camp and sleep while the demon slayers did the same…the next day would prove hard…


	2. Chapter 2: Clash! Mandatory Victory!

Chapter 2: Clash! Push forward! A mandatory victory.

As Koga's and his tribe got to Inuyasha's northern border it was a scene of chaos. All the villages thus far had been burned. Mothers, and daughters and son's lay dead everywhere. "This isn't good. Naraku has pushed them inward towards the sacred castle where the sacred well used to be." Kaita said to Koga. He had with him a tribe of 49 including himself. He called in his tribe of forty plus his nine that survived the last battle. Miroku and Sango, the other 11 demon slayers teamed up with a smaller tribe of 20 wolves that Koga sent. The final tribe was up north in the mountains just south of Sesshomaru's Kingdom. Koga and his wolves saw the remaining 1,500 Naraku breaching the sacred castle. "They've probably lasted as long as they can. They've taken in all the local villages survivors. If this castle falls the inner territory will be a swift plain to take." Kaita said. "Then we won't let that happen! We are SPARTA!!!" Koga shouted making fun of the 300 movie.

"Alright, the goal is to press the Naraku's up against the castle so Inuyasha can lower the bridge and get the Samurai out. We'll press and fight getting the Naraku to turn around, Kaita you break through and get into the castle to warn Inuyasha of our arrival and plan!" Koga yelled.

"Wolf tribe! Listen close, Inuyasha is our brother, he needs our help now more than ever against the Naraku menace! No trolls to slow us down this time! It's just a bunch of worn out Narakus! We can take them, then Inuyasha will feed us all tonight. A grand feast." Koga promised.

"For our pride!" a wolf demon shouted

"For Inuyasha!" another shouted.

"No, for the death of Naraku." Koga said as they charged down screaming and whooping. The Naraku stopped their attack and turned to wonder what was coming at them. Koga made the first hit as he leapt up into the air and charged the energy from the jewel shard in his right arm. He came down slamming it into the ground knocking down 30 Naraku around him. "Now Kaita!" he said. She was fifty feet from the wall as Kaita leapt on Koga's shoulder and up onto the wall where she climbed upward. Kaita got on the inside as the Samurai gasped. She walked up to Inuyasha and told him of their plan.

Inuyasha had been hard pressed for some good news. He stood up and shouted "Men! Tonight we kill the Naraku! It'll take one thing…valor! We must have valor as we kill them! Be ready to draw swords. As soon as the Naraku move away from the castle to face Koga's tribe we lower the bridge and storm them cutting them to pieces right? We'll wait five minutes for Koga to do his job! Now…FOR-OUR-FATHERLAND!" Inuyasha shouted as the men raised swords and yelled. "You're good at raising their spirits." Kaita said.

"I'm all they have to look to. I must be ready to support them." Inuyasha said. "That is what it takes to be a general." He said.

"You and Koga are great leaders." Kaita said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at Kaita "I want you to lead the front first wave into the Naraku's. They had an EP Naraku working on the door. So he's right out front and I'll need you to take him. Once he's down the troops will rush. "I've got to go fast then! Your men must be swift to move out! Kaita said jumping the wall and landing next to the EP Naraku. He wielded a deadly mace. He slammed it down towards Kaita with amazing speed. Kaita leapt back, this was the first EP Naraku she's ever faced. Her Jewel shard glowed as she leapt up and came down with a kick easily blocked. She leapt back up and came down this time with a sword. She stabbed it into the EP Naraku's right arm and then it broke. The EP Naraku shrieked but swung the mace with the left arm making contact with Kaita's gut and knocking Kaita back. She made a cough as she slammed into the wall and collapsed. As she was about to die by mace a sword blocked the mace. A man stood there holding it up. "Who are you? How are you exhibiting such strength?" Kaita asked.

"Names Tysuco, I'm Kikyo's husband (see Kikyo's secret love to find out more) I've come to fight and protect her. He said knocking the EP Naraku back. Two arrows flew into the EP Naraku's ribs searing it's flesh. "Huh?" kaita gasped.

"We're here!" Kagome said standing next to Kikyo.

"You're the two famous Miko's!" Kaita gasped getting up. Tysuco took advantage of the EP Naraku doubling over and kicked it backward while slashing it's legs out from under it. The EP Naraku fell backward as Kaita leapt up and delivered a finishing kick breaking the neck.

Koga and his wolves had formed a line but we're exhausting. These Naraku were many more than the 100 they had fought. Koga had already lost 5 of his wolf demons! He punched through a Naraku's stomach then headbutted it to the ground. "Dang it all! There's to many! Inuyasha must not know our plan. We've got to retreat and regroup. Maybe we can meet up at the southern battle." Koga thought. He leapt up and came down on a Naraku wrapping his legs around it's neck killing it. Koga then moved forward kicking as fast as he could. They'd killed a total of 800 Naraku but that's it. There were still 700 remaining. Koga punched rapidly as the Naraku glowed purple and exploded from the power of the Jewel shards. Another wolf was stabbed to death as Koga swore and kicked a Naraku's head clear off. 50 Naraku formed a circle around Koga and he noticed.

"Not good…" he muttered. At once the door fell crushing about 150 Naraku below it. Kikyo and Kagome were firing arrows, Tysuco was slashing like crazy, Kaita rejoined Koga as they punched through the Naraku circle.

It was a crazy battle that only got more fierce. "HUUUUAARRGGHH!" Koga yelled charging energy into his right arm to punch 5 Naraku back and kill them from impact. Inuyasha came down with the Tetsuaiga "WIND SCAR!" he yelled killing 20 Naraku. His samurai fought with valor and killed the Naraku one by one. It wasn't without cost though. Tysuco was cut badly acoss the stomach as Kikyo and Kagome defended him. Koga and Kaita joined forming a square blockade to defend Tysuco.

"This guy saved me Koga." Kaita said in between punching Naraku. Inuyasha had 50 Naraku left to kill and he made the crystal tetsuaiga firing crystals everywhere killing the remaining Naraku. He slammed his sword into the ground as he tallied up the total. He was down to 800 Samurai from his 2,000. Koga was down to 20 wolves from his 39. Tysuco was wounded but would fight again after some rest. All Naraku in this battle were slaughtered.

They all moved inside the castle as Inuyasha's men fanned out to get food from surrounding villages still in tact. They had a feast as Koga and Inuyasha talked strategy. Kagome and Kikyo showed up at their table. "May we join?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Inuyasha said as the two made eye contact acknowledging each other.

Kaita came up and sat next to Koga leaning her head on his shoulder. Though Koga had not officially selected Kaita for a bride it was obvious he had feelings for her. He was over Kagome when Kagome left Inuyasha. The two promised to remain friends though. Koga looked at Inuyasha while eating his steak. "Look, we have about 1,000 total. We've got to march south and give back up to-" he was cut off as a man rushed in. He was covered in blood and he shouted "The southern front fell! There are 500 retreating samurai trying desperately to evacuate the remaining villages…but…the inner kingdom has fallen. What are your orders lord Inuyasha?" he gasped.

"Inuyasha stood up and said "Men rest up for tonight. Tomorrow we meet Naraku's on the field and crush the remaining squad!" Koga looked at Inuyasha "Listen, we barely held our own today and that's cause allies showed up. We can't fight a whole nother army. It's suicide."

"I won't make you fight, you can feel free to retreat tomorrow morning. I must fight for my kingdom though. That's what a lord does." Inuyasha said.

"Miroku, and Sango and their squad as well as my wolf tribe is down there. I won't abandon them! You have my support!" Koga said. "And ours." Kikyo said as she helped Tysuco to the table and got him some food.

"Send to Sesshomaru for aide." Koga suggested.

"He won't come, we may be on better terms…but he's fighting a squad who just took 20 miles of his land. It isn't easy to take anything from Sesshomaru. He's to busy." Inuyasha said turning to leave. "Contact Ayame. Have her lead the final squad down here for battle." Koga told Kaita.

"Can she make it in time?"

"We'd better hope so…" Koga said holding Kaita in his arms.

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: A Bittersweet Battle

Inuyasha, a Feudal War

Chapter Three: A bittersweet battle...

It had been about 3 hours since the fighting had commenced. It had been long and hard fighting where enemies just would not die, no matter what they could rise again and continue to fight. The Naraku were fighting so hard to take Inuyasha and his kingdom. If the southern front fell it was all over, but if they won Inuyashas kingdom was saved. It all fell upon this battle, but so far...they were losing. Koga had brought his wolf tribe with him, and they were making a difference but it was not looking good. They had heard news of Naraku destroying the southern front and making their way towards the inner kingdom unopposed but he did not imagine they would be this tough. He had already killed 2 EP naraku and they kept coming. Koga was sweating as he charged his jewel shard in his left foot and kicked a Naraku clean through the stomach.

"Where is Inuyasha and his samurai?!" Koga yelled.

"Sir! They have decided to take on the west wing of Naraku numbering about 1,200 when the battle started!"

Koga quickly thought this through while avoiding Naraku. _This is nuts! That would mean that a whole nother squad of naraku had to show up! We had only 1,000 to begin with counting my wolves and inuyashaś samurai. For a whole squad to have joined the fight...this is lunacy. That would mean Naraku has involved four of his squads in battle already! To attack Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and for my team to have defeated one... Naraku must be making his moves carefully to wear us down. I have to find Inuyasha and tell him this battle is lost!_ Koga thought.

While Kaita fought, Koga ran off forming a tornado knocking any Naraku out of his way. Inuyasha was sweating as he swung the tetsuaiga killing another Naraku. ¨This is tiring!¨ he said stabbing it into the ground. He knew that his troops were tired as well. Inuyasha picked up his sword again to block an incomming Naraku´s sword hand. ¨Dang it! I can´t keep this up!¨ Inuyasha yelled cutting 3 more naraku in half. He at best could do about 3 more wind scars before he collapsed from exhaustion. His knees gave away as an EP Naraku wrapped a chain malace around them. Two more Naraku bound his arms as Inuyasha fell to the ground. ¨Not good!¨ Inuyasha muttered as a sword was going to crash down upon his head. Koga appeared in the nick of time shattering the blade with a punch. ¨Inuyasha we have to retreat!¨ Koga yelled untying him.

¨What are you talking about?!¨ Inuyasha shouted getting up.

¨Listen to me! This battle is lost. Naraku has sent a whole new squad to this battle! He must have snuck them in somehow. That is a new 1,000 in addition to the 600 that were already here. I am down to about 8 wolves. You are down to 400 samurai. That includes that former 500 that were retreating the night before. We need to find the demon slayers and retreat!¨ Koga said kicking a Naraku.

Inuyasha weighed the odds. He would die here...he had to make for Sesshomaru´s territory. He could at least reinforce Sesshomaru´s army at the very least. ¨Fine!¨ Inuyasha said taking out a special smoke charm and throwing it into the air. It exploded as the remaining 400 samurai wounded but fighting rushed to Inuyasha. Koga howled as his remaining wolves came to him. Tysuco, Kikyo, and Kagome were even brought back. The total of 413 armed fighters rallied into a tight circle. The Naraku saw their prey and circled them. A total of 1,600 naraku, 4 times the army of the one they surrounded, were about to charge in and destroy Inuyasha and the gang.

¨We can´t leave until we find Sango and Miroku!¨ Inuyasha shouted flexing his sword to show this wasn´t over to his men. His men all yelled showing that they were with Inuyasha until the end. An EP Naraku walked forth and Inuyasha, and Koga went out to meet him. ¨It seems that you are surrounded. My terms are that you surrender your weapons and we will take all the men here who are not demons. The demons and half demon may leave after they surrender their weapons. This would include the Tetsuaiga and any Jewel shards.¨ he said.

Koga looked at Inuyasha and the nodded agreeing. ¨So my terms are acceptable? Good-¨ he was cut off quite litterally by Inuyasha swing his blade across the EP Naraku´s chest while Koga shattered his neck with a kick. ¨You realize that we´ve doomed the entire army here.¨ Koga said smirking and walking back with Inuyasha. ¨My men would not surrender even if I did.¨ Inuyasha said Koga knew it was hopeless. They had both glimpsed the Naraku surrounded them. ¨Look on the bright side now they are down to 1,599.¨ Koga said. ¨That is true. So I was thinking that we go all out and kill with no mercy.¨ Inuyasha said. ¨Gee I´m confused about what we´ve been doing thus far...¨ Koga said sarcastically. ¨At least wolf, we´ll make a good stand that even Naraku cannot leave out of his text books. Plus my brother will kill him.¨ Inuyasha said laughing.

At once a howl pierced the ears of many and Koga looked and saw Ayame with the remaining wolf pack of 45 wolf demons. Koga looked and smiled knowing there was a way out now.

¨Kagome got some paper and a writing stick?¨ Koga asked.

¨Yes..¨ she said pulling them out. ¨Tell Ayame we will concentrate our attack on the northern flank where the Naraku are thinnest. Then the wolf demons will break and run full speed for the holy castle and warn everyone. We will then prepare horses, and evacuate to Sesshomaru´s northern kingdom.¨

¨Got it!¨ Kagome said tying the note to an arrow and firing straight to the wolf demons. Ayame howled in acknowledgment. She then howled sounding the battle cry as the wolf demons she led charged at Naraku´s squad.

Inuyasha whooped and hollered as his men drew swords and charged the norther flank. The Naraku realized what was going to happen and they instantly caved in chasing behind Inuyasha´s group. Koga realized this and when his group was stopped by the wall of Naraku they were going to try to break through they would be attacked from the rear like a vace between a hammer and an anvil. They would be slaughtered. Koga warned Inuyasha. He and Inuyasha fell behind the samurai who were going to attack the northern flank. Koga and Inuyasha rushed to close the gap between the soldiers and them to buy room, and time for them to break through. ¨Wolf...no...Koga looks like we die here. Shoot and I was looking forward to making it out with my men. Oh well, they know the plan. Inuyasha´s men met the Naraku flank and started fighting out. The 400 pushed and fought the 500 with everything they had. Then the wolves came in from the other side killing as many Naraku or knocking as many down as they could and trampling them.

¨So Inuyasha got a plan to stop, hinder, or slow down 1,100 Naraku?¨ Koga asked. ¨As a matter of fact I do. I will widen my wind scar enough to knock them all down that is when you leap into the air and come down combing both the Jewel shards in your legs and create a shock wave breaking as many legs and arms of the Naraku as you can.¨

¨And then?¨

¨Then you go left I go right and see who falls first and who stays up dancing the longest.¨ Inuyasha said

¨Sounds good, I will have to bet you on this one. You can pay me back in Hell.¨ Koga said.

¨No, you pay me back. Ready? NOW!¨ Inuyasha shouted drawing the tetsuaiga.

¨WIND SCAR!¨ he shouted as the famous signature move widened and Inuyasha put everything he had left into it. It knocked down 900 of the 1,100, but Koga leapt into action anyway leaping up into the air and coming down slamming both feet into the ground creating a shock wave shattering the legs of 100´s of Naraku.

¨It´s been fun.¨ Koga said rushing left to get the Naraku still charging.

¨Likewise!¨ Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha went to work slashing as many as he could at a time trying to burn off every last bit of energy he had left before falling unconscious from exhaustion or dieing. One way or another Naraku wasn´t going to forget this. Koga was punching and kicking up a storm but the Naraku stormed him stabbing him through his left arm. ¨Dang it! Looks like Inuyasha wins this one. I´ll pay him in Hell.¨ Koga said pulling out his short sword and throwing it into the head of a Naraku. He then was cut across his left knee. He staggered falling over to his knees. ¨Crap...I never expected to die on my knees.¨ Koga said. As Naraku passed him he realized he was losing his job! He had to half them. He spun quickly putting the last of his strength into his right arm and punching the ground sending a large shock wave towards them knocking them all down. ¨There is another 10 seconds bought...¨ Koga said feeling light-headed.

A spear caught Inuyasha stabbing through the stomach. He reached into the wound and shouted ¨BLADES OF BLOOD!¨ he cut the legs of a dozen Naraku as they fell over Inuyasha felt dizzy...As a Naraku approached him to cut his head off Inuyasha shouted ¨IRON REAVER SOUL STREALER!¨ plunging his claws into the Naraku´s neck. ¨Whelp, here it comes..." he said falling to his knees. ¨See you in Hell Koga. I don´t know who won, but I´ll see ya there...¨ Inuyasha said. A blade caught the Naraku nearest Inuyasha. At once sacred suitras flew from the ground searing 6 Naraku closest to Inuyasha. Some Naraku had already made it past Inuyasha and preceded forward to slaughter the army from behind. ¨HIRAKOTSU!¨ was heard as a giant boomerang flew from the sky crushing all the Naraku in a line. Inuyasha collapsed as Sango pulled Inuyasha´s body onto Kilala. Miroku hopped on as Kilala took to the skies and headed to catch up to the samurai who had finally broken through Naraku´s wall.

The samurai had lost another 100 men and 4 of the eight surviving wolf demons had been killed. As well as 5 from Ayame´s squad. Ayame´s squad with their job acomplished now preceded for their next task, to get ahead and hastily rush for the sacred castle which Inuyasha fought so hard to protect. There they would gather as many horses as possible and save them for the samurai coming. They would also evacuate the entire castle survivors as Inuyasha´s kingdom had fallen... The remaining 300 samurai ran in full retreat shedding their armor, and main heavy weapons as shown by Inuyasha. They could run faster and more effectively that way. Inuyasha´s squad retreated as 300 Naraku chased after them. Koga and Inuyasha had taken out or disabled 400 of the 1,100 that were originally charging. That left 1,000 total Naraku. 300 chased after the retreating samurai, but the other 700 were halted.

As Koga was about to collapse two sacred arrows flew by knocking back the nearest 30 Naraku to Koga. ¨Wha?¨ he gasped as Kikyo and Kagome had stayed behind as well! They fired arrows to knock down the Naraku not defeat them! If a sacred flew by something without hitting it, then whatever it flew by would definitely feel a good shock or wave. However now with the 400 Naraku Inuyasha was supposed to hold off now free to move forward they chose to circle Koga and the others. Surrounded by 700 Naraku Koga, who was now leaning on Tysuco´s shoulder as he was wounded, saw their escape as inevitable. ¨Well, at least Inuyasha got away. He and Sesshomaru will have to kill Naraku for me.¨ Koga said.

Tysuco looked to Kikyo and Kagome. ¨You realize that by doing this, our fates are sealed right?¨

¨Yes, but at least we can take down as many Naraku as humanely possible and more so they cannot follow the retreating army right?¨ Kagome said.

_I really don´t care if I die. I am unable to return to the future and past has nothing to offer me. I might as well kill as many here as I can..._ Kagome thought. She and Kikyo were back to back firing as many arrows as possible to knock the Naraku down. A howl pierced the night sky once again. It was Ayame! She and the four wolf survivors that had been following Koga had come back! Their jewel shards shown brightly as they out everything they had into their attacks to drive forward and rescue the 4. One of the four wolf demons put Koga on his back piggy-back style. Then took off leaping on top of the Naraku like poles. He made it through successfully and landed taking off running not in the direction of the retreating samurai but heading east as fast as he could. Kaita ran along side checking Koga´s wounds. ¨He´ll live.¨ she said.

Meanwhile Ayame (who had a jewel shard at the base of her spine as well) leapt up into the air and came down on the east side of the remaining 650 Naraku. She made a shock-wave knocking them aside or down. In doing so a large CRACK! was heard. She never had perfected the move as Koga had and now she had broken her right leg. She screamed in pain. ¨Go!¨ she shouted.

¨We won´t-¨ a wolf demon started.

¨GO NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF! THAT IS AN ORDER AND IF YOU FAIL TO OBEY I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN MYSELF IN HELL!¨ she shouted loudly. The three wolf demons with tears in their eyes charged through as Tysuco, Kikyo, and Kagome followed close behind broke through the east side chasing after Koga, and Kaita.

As they caught up (two of the wolf demons carrying Kagome and Kikyo with Tysuco keeping up running) Kaita asked ¨Where is Ayame?!¨

¨She ordered us...¨ one wolf started but couldn´t finish.

¨No...NO!¨ Kaita shouted. Koga had no plans to marry Ayame but still cared for her making her a general of his wolf tribe. He thought of her as his little sis. Kaita knew that she couldn´t even make it to Ayame running back at full speed and knew rescue was impossible.

¨So long general...¨ Kaita muttered knowing Koga would be furious when he awoke. The 5 wolves plus Kikyo, Kagome, and Tysuco made their way east to a den in the forest where they would recover for a day or two and then follow Koga´s orders from there.

Up ahead the other 35 wolf demons had done their jobs and prepared 300+ horses for the samurai to run from the Naraku. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha flew on Kilala onward as the samurai got on horses to head north to Sesshomaru´s kingdom. Half of the 35 wolf demons had one thing left to do as Ayame had ordered them. They knew that some amount of Naraku would be chasing the samurai not far behind. Ayame had told them where Koga would be (in the east den). She ordered them to take on as many Naraku would be following and to hold them off until one side one. (victory as defined by Ayame was every last one of the enemy dead. In this case Ayame had taken out 50 more Naraku before an EP Naraku killed her. This meant that the 300 already in pursuit would soon be joined by the 600 that were left behind and stopped by Koga, and Inuyasha. 17 wolf demons ran south to hold off the 900 Naraku as long as they could. The other 16 (pre-chosen) headed east towards Koga´s den. They separated as the samurai+Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku headed northward toward Sesshomaru´s kingdom. It was over...Inuyasha´s famous 5,000 samurai unit and kingdom had fallen. The wolf tribe had basically been fractured. Four famous wolf tribes now down to a ½ famous tribe. All the fate of feudal Japan now rested in the hands of the fractured leaders (Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga) and 2 of them lay unconsious. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga would have to unite and take down Naraku...if they could. Things don´t look good now...


	4. Chapter 4: In the Grim, A New Ally!

Chapter Four: A New Ally?!

The battle had ended. Death was as rich a man as any now and many were wounded or tired from battle. Well many is to big of a plural to use. There were merely 300 samurai left from the original 5,000 samurai army. That is 6 of the original army. This two part battle had cost much. Inuyasha´s kingdom had fallen. Inuyasha himself was unconscious and on the mend. The wolf tribe has been crippled by Naraku and his armies. In the past 3-4 days Koga had called upon all 4 of the tribes. He led them to battle against overwhelming odds and they followed him. Now Koga´s general, Ayame, was dead. She sacrificed herself to get Koga, Kikyo, Kagome, and Tysuco out of a situation where they were surrounded by Naraku. Koga was also unconscious and things were not looking good. With Inuyasha´s kingdom gone the only free lands left in the realm of Sesshomaru. That is where Inuyasha and his army were fleeing to now.

As the band of 300 samurai got to Sesshomaru´s grand palace castle Sesshomaru calmly walked out.

¨I heard the news. So...Inuyasha is unconscious and unable to communicate then?¨ Sesshomaru asked one of the soldiers.

¨I need to speak to a representative of Inuyasha´s. Is the wolf demon by the name of Koga here by chance? I heard he and his tribes have done battle.¨

¨No my lord, he and Inuyasha stayed behind to hold off the Naraku. Only at the last second the two survivors of the demon slayer tribe used their flying cat to rescue him. Koga was slaughtered in mid-battle.¨ a soldier said.

¨This will do me no good...Koga was a respectable commander. He had foiled Naraku by escaping his armies several times. Not once was Naraku able to catch Koga or his tribes...with him gone this makes things even more grim. My foolish brother sacrificing himself to get his stupid humans out. That sounds just like him. Go in and lead him to the medical chamber.¨ Sesshomaru said pointing inside.

Miroku and Sango strode forth.

¨Yes, you two are the leaders of the famous demon slayer tribe. I hear you lent your strength to the southern front which fell. You two will serve as Inuyasha´s representatives until he awakes?¨ Sesshomaru said.

They knodded as Sesshomaru took them upstairs to a balcony.

¨We can talk alone here. It is not looking good with news of Koga´s death. I would have hoped Koga would know his own strengths and weaknesses. While it is true that his tribes are of legend, they are so because of sneak covert attacks. They are not meant for head on confrontation. That is why he was slaughtered. With his tribes whiped out...Naraku has even more of an upper hand.¨

Miroku laid his staff on the table and accepted the tea brought in by Sesshomaru´s servant demons. Sango laid her boomerang down. ¨I am only welcoming my foolish brothers army here because I need them...I would have my brother in any day. Maybe even you two because you humans are actually worth something...but as a whole I hate humans. They are an addition to my army though.¨ Sesshomaru said.

¨Sesshomaru, thanks for hosting us, yours is the last free kingdom-¨ Sango was cut off by Sesshomaru correcting her.

¨This kingdom is by no means free, it is under my strict rule. Demons only, as I said I only host you and the army because you are needed to fight Naraku.¨ Sesshomaru said scowling.

From outside the door a ¨Sir you should be resting.¨ ¨I DON´T CARE HALF DEMON OR NOT I CAN STILL HEAL QUICKLY!¨ WHAM! Inuyasha walked into the room in his blood stained clothes. ¨Sesshomaru, thanks for the help. Now lets talk strategy. First though I want to know of the wolf tribe. If my men got here then surely they got away. What happened?¨

Sango looked away while Miroku looked down. ¨You fell unconscious. Then...things went to pieces. Me and Sango lifted you up on Kilala and then flew after the retreating samurai. ¨Why didn´t you save Koga?!¨ Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru laughed and said ¨Well it is true Koga´s prescence and aide is worth more than either of yours...however you chose not to sacrifice yourselves for him. That is a typical response.¨

¨Inuyasha listen, Kilala can only carry three people. It was either save you or everyone die. Kikyo, Kagome, and Tysuco were with him as well and-¨ Sango shut up quickly as Inuyasha´s eyes went wide with anger. ¨What happened?!¨ he demanded hitting the table so hard it collapsed. Sesshomaru frowned. ¨You know how hard I had to kill to get these tables? Anyway, the famous Miko pair are also dead? This war is constantly getting harder and harder. The famous miko pair and famous swordsman Tysuco were sort of a last hope. Now this war is lost. I can only hope to defend my land...¨ Sesshomaru said quietly.

Inuyasha started to cry for once while gritting his teeth. ¨Koga...Kikyo...Kagome...they´re all dead. I can´t do anything about it. Sesshomaru come with me to my kingdom! Bring Tensaiga and revive them!¨ Inuyasha said standing up. ¨No, brother think about it. If we step food outside my country, we will be targeted. Naraku still has 7 other squads of army. That is 7,000 Naraku left. Not to mention the 700 left in your kingdom. We´d be crushed. Plus my kingdom would fall. Accept your losses. Koga and the Miko pair are a valued loss it´s true. However, we cannot be irrational. We have to mount a defense here on my eastern front. My west and north borders are ocean. Naraku would not attack from the sea no matter what. He just can´t. My southern border you retreated from his mountainous and thus not good to mount a flat out attack like Naraku is famous for so my desert eastern border is where he attacks. He had taken 20 miles and I will not settle for that.¨ Sesshomaru said crunching his fist. ¨I´ll slaughter Naraku. I have devised the strategy to defeat Naraku. The actual Naraku not his spawn army. The actual Naraku. If he dies, so do his spawn, so we must kill him. I was going to use your kingdom for this but since it is no more I cannot and my plan goes to shambles.¨

¨What was your plan dear brother?¨ Inuyasha said dryly.

¨We leave 1,000 of your men in the capital of your country while Naraku thinks we are holed up there. Then he´ll send every last squad there to crush you. That is his style then we use our combined armies your 4,000 and my 7,000 and move them and attack Naraku´s kingdom directly. Since it is emptied our armies plus us would wipe him out and he would die, then so would his army.

¨You would sacrifice an entire country?!¨ Inuyasha yelled standing up.

¨Well...yes.¨ Sesshomaru said simply.

¨However Naraku has made this very hard on us now. We will rest for another day then move my remaining army to the east. There we will have to fight off Naraku´s armies in a stalemate until one of us collapses. It is true I have 6,000 of my demon army left. 3,000 to the east, 3,000 here in my capital. I lost 1,000 demons taking out Naraku´s squad. He is now down to 6,000. I forgot to mention that. When he took my 20 miles he lost a squad fighting my 4,000 that day. Now my plan changes drastically to one of desperation.¨ Sesshomaru said.

¨Sesshomaru, whatever it is, we´ll definitely support you in any way possible.¨ Inuyasha said. ¨We must avenge our friends.¨ Sango said her eyes full of tears. ¨Very well then, my plan is to move not east, but south. We will take my 4,000 and move south. When Naraku attacks my 3,000 will buy time for us to head for Naraku´s capital city. There we will have my 3,000 attack and we will fight him 2 on one. Inuyasha and myself should be enough to kill him once and for all.

¨Then you´re abandoning your demonic army?¨ Miroku asked disgusted.

¨They swore allegiance to do whatever I tell them.¨

¨Now rest up, tomorrow we move out and head for-¨ Sesshomaru was cut off by a demon without an arm and covered in blood rushing in.

¨My lord! My most sincere apologies! However Naraku has smashed our east defenses!¨ he yelled.

¨What?! How could they have fallen?! Royakon was over there! How could he have fallen?!¨ Sesshomaru asked with rage.

¨My liege, Royakon fought valiantly to the end. He was a great leader and-¨ he was cut off by Sesshomaru slamming him into the wall.

¨I do not want that! Save it for his funeral, IF HE GETS ONE! HOW LONG UNTIL NARAKU REACHES HERE?!¨ Sesshomaru yelled.

¨An hour at the most.¨ the demon sputtered coughing up blood.

¨$#$!¨ Sesshomaru cursed considering his last options.

¨My lord, Naraku has sent 5 squads. They smashed through our line. He had a special new squad we´d never fought before. They were a squad of 10 EP Naraku.¨

¨Ten?! That is impossible.¨ Sesshomaru said.

¨It would seem so...but there is one last thing. The ten merged into one Naraku with a special blade known as Kirakaku. It was the famed tiger blade brought from the main land.¨

¨Kirakaku...¨ Sesshomaru muttered. A cursed blade poccessed by the tiger demon. It holds unbelievable power. It rivals the Tetsuaiga and Tensaiga even.¨

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and said ¨We have to retreat!¨

Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha ¨I will not hand over my kingdom! Never!¨ Sesshomaru yelled. ¨Even you will be killed by 5,000 Naraku. They will overrun us. This means that there are only 1,000 guarding Naraku´s fortress! We must retreat and rush for his kingdom at once!¨ Miroku said.

¨I will do no such thing.¨ Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha thought for a moment and said ¨Sesshomaru...you´re stronger than me. I have to admit. You need to kill Naraku. I will stay here and lead your army to defend the castle and hold off Naraku´s army. You must head south and then east for Naraku´s kingdom. Then sneak in and kill Naraku. Actually take my 300 men, and use them to get into Naraku´s castle. Kill him.¨

¨Fine...I will do that. However, with that massive EP Naraku you´ll need someone with a legendary blade to match him.¨ Sesshomaru said.

¨I will fight him myself.¨

¨No, you need to lead the army and wipe out the 5,000 Naraku here.¨

¨Then who will fight the EP Naraku?!¨ Inuyasha stammered.

The door creaked and a familiar face walked in. ¨I will.¨

Inuyasha gasped as did the others. There stood Inuyasha´s father.

¨I knew we´d need help, so I brought him back.¨ Sesshomaru said smirking.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality. ¨You can wipe out Naraku yourself!¨ Inuyasha stammered.

¨Sadly, the tensaiga only ressurected this body. It did not hold the power to ressurect my full demonic body. So I am stuck in this form until I pass away again in exactly one week. The tensaiga is currently envovled in using all of it´s power to keep me alive.¨

¨Then, how will you fight? You need a blade!¨ Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha´s father pulled out a sword that none of them expected to see again.

¨Remember this little blade you tossed into hell? Sounga? I brought it back with me. I will use it to kill the EP Naraku.¨ Inuyasha´s father said.

¨So be it, I am leaving with your 300 samurai to retreat south. Inuyasha, if I return to a kingdom destroyed I will revive you and kill you myself.¨ Sesshomaru said picking up Tokijin and leaving. Inuyasha ordered the 300 samurai to go with him.

¨This will be the final battle...¨ Inuyasha said suiting up in his spare robe and pants of the fire rat.


	5. Chapter 5: And Rage Pierced The heart

Chapter Five: A Battle To End All Battles?

Koga awoke all of a sudden. He jolted awake to see he was in Kaita´s lap. ¨How long was I out?¨ Koga asked. ¨You´ve been out for a day. You were wounded pretty badly...¨

¨Kaita, you were crying and you aren´t known to. You knew that I was just unconscious. So why are you crying still?¨ Koga asked. Kaita looked away at once. Koga thought of all the things it could be. Then his eyes widened. ¨How many wolves came with us?!¨ he yelled. He counted 21 standing looking everywhere but at him.

¨I see, so Ayame sacrificed half of her tribe to get the samurai away...wait...AYAME! WHERE IS SHE?!¨ Koga shouted. Everyone was looking away. No one would meet Koga´s eyes. It was simple, he may not have loved her like he did Kaita but she was still important to him as a little sister. She was also his best general.

¨What happened?!¨ he shouted getting up and slamming his fist into the wall.

¨WELL?!¨ he shouted waiting for a response. A foolish wolf demon spoke up.

¨You see...¨ he said dying out.

¨SPIT IT OUT!¨ Koga yelled.

¨She tried to mimick you impulse kick to get us away. She broke her leg though and was trapped as the Naraku came at her. She killed a total of 50 with two broken legs when an EP Naraku...finished the job...¨ the wolf demon said looking away again.

¨$#$! $# #$#!!4 !#!$ #$#!¨ Koga was yelling and hitting the wall. Kagome, Kikyo, and Tysuco walked in.

¨Koga! You´re up!¨ Kagome said instantly realizing Koga was ticked beyond any comfort she could offer. Kikyo and Tysuco walked silently out of the den. Kagome started to cry. Ayame had been a good friend of hers over the years. Now that she was gone...well it was going to be harder. Koga stood up and ordered every wolf demon to arms.

Koga looked and said ¨We´re moving out. We will attack Naraku while he is weak. He is currently using the last majority of his squadrons to move in on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Our wolves have scouted and confirmed that only 1 squad remains guarding him. He devoured one of his own squads in order to regain some strength...Anyway. He is weak! If we storm his castle we will take him. You will distract his last squad enough so I can get in and slaughter the #$ myself. I´ll tear him to pieces.¨ Koga said. ¨Now lets!-¨ he was cut off by Kagome. ¨We´re going too!¨ she said. Koga knew that once Kagome made up her mind there was no changing it. He looked at her and knodded.

¨Me too. I will lead the last wolf demon squad.¨ Kaita said.

¨No! I won´t risk another important life to me!¨ Koga said. Kaita slapped him and said ¨Ayame was a dear person but a smart one! She was top cut! She did what was necessary in a battle! I will do the same as your field commander. You can´t think with your heart in the battlefield! That is how more deaths are caused!¨ Kaita said.

¨ Very well...¨ Koga said. Kikyo, Kagome, and Tysuco got saddles up in horses and they rode off with the wolves charging...

Meanwhile Inuyasha stood poised on Sesshomaru´s castle. Next to him stood his father recently brought back to life by tensaiga. They watched the Naraku march up and stop. Inuyasha looked to the demon army and thought about how this would play out. No back up was coming. This is how it was going to end either they breached the walls and got through finishing off Inuyasha by crippling him or he wore them down by sending the demonic army out after them. Either way it was 5,000 to 3,000. They needed to win! Inuyasha drew tetsuaiga and yelled ¨Listen up! Tonight Naraku dies! We just need to hold these vermin off until Sesshomaru is able to pierce Naraku´s heart! Then, these guys drop like bumps on a log!¨ Inuyasha yelled. He leapt down to the main front wall where the Naraku would smash up against first. ¨The battle starts...now¨ Inuyasha´s father said as projectiles flew up. ¨They have projectiles!¨ Inuyasha yelled as the demons shieded themselves. Inuyasha opened the gates as the first wave of Naraku came at them. The demonic army out there (1,000 set out first) held their ground stopping the Naraku cold. ¨We can do this.¨ Inuyasha muttered...

Sesshomaru and the band of 300 samurai (+ miroku and sango) had made it to Naraku´s castle. They charged down the moutain-side for Naraku had put his castle in a ravine. ¨Naraku!!!!!!¨ Sesshomaru growled loudly. Projectiles came at him but he leapt above them coming down with a blue aura shouting ¨**Sōryūha**** !¨ At once a giant blue dragon fueled by Sesshomaru´s **aura appeared it rushed down subduing the Naraku squad and cutting it down by ½. With 250 Naraku instantly dead the samurai looked at each other and headed proudly into battle. They clashed instantly with oncomming Naraku. The knew they job, it was to hold the Naraku until Sesshomaru could kill Naraku. A task proven difficult but possible for Sesshomaru. He was tired of this but he would finish this attack if it killed him. He would at least match up to half the legend of his father. He leapt over the Naraku heading for the center castle when the Naraku started throwing spears. Sesshomaru found himself grouded as jumping high with spears coming at him was too dangerous.

Blast! He shouted sending an energy wave knocking the Naraku back but he was surrounded by 500 Naraku! He needed to save his energy another Sōryūha was out of the question. ¨I will not be hindered!¨ Sesshomaru said hacking the Naraku in half one by one until an EP Naraku showed. It was actually 3 in one. They had fused together and sesshomaru knew it. ¨Curse it all.¨ he muttered plunging his sword into it. It had no effect as the EP Naraku was fast. It leapt back taking Tokijin with it and leaping up coming down kicking Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru flew back knocking 10 Naraku down. ¨Strong!¨ he muttered drawing his energy whip, however the Naraku behind him restrained him. 500 Naraku could pin even Sesshomaru when he didn´t have a blade. Tokijin sparked and sparked but the EP Naraku weilded it about to cut Sesshomaru´s head off. The sword came down but not before a howl pierced the night air. Sesshomaru looked to see a glow meet the Naraku army from the south! It was the wolf demons! A sacred arrow flew blowing the Naraku around Sesshomaru up. Koga ran up kicking the EP Naraku back knocking down 10 more Naraku. ¨I heard you had been slaughtered Koga of the wolf tribe.¨

¨Yeah well, unconscious for a day, dead, same difference. You are hear for Naraku no doubt.¨ he said.

¨Indeed.¨ Sesshomaru said as he and Koga knodded charging none stop and knocking anyone in their way up into the air. They headed for the castle at full speed.

It had been 2 hours and already the Naraku were proving formidable. Inuyasha´s dad was saving strength for the EP Naraku with 10 EP´s fused but it was hard. Then it showed up. It weilded Kiriku and the blade growled at Sounga. ¨You won´t kill me with a blade like that.¨ the EP Naraku said. ¨We´ll have to see now won´t we?¨ Inuyasha´s dad said as he charged forth drawing it. Kiriku and Sounga both hissed violently as the EP Naraku formed a fist pounding Inu no Taishou into the castle wall. ¨I guess you aren´t worth much at all. I have nothing to fear in you.¨ the EP Naraku said. That is when Sesshomaru´s father growled and showed fangs. ¨I´ll show you what my sons are able to do when they are together tenfold!¨ he said rushing with Sounga. CLASHHHHHH TSSSSSSS! Was heard as it met Kiriku. ¨The difference in your sword and mine?¨ Inu no Taishou said.

¨Is that your sword commands a powerful demonic aura...nothing like my sword which controls Hell itself.¨ Inu no Taishou said. He was cut across the chest by Kiriku. ¨Shut your foolish lies! You´re are bluffing!¨ the EP Naraku said. ¨Bluff this!¨ Inu no Taishou yelled plunging his claws into the head of the EP Naraku. ¨You fool! I have 9 more lives where that came from!¨ the EP said stabbing Inu no Taishou in the left shoulder. ¨Gotcha!¨ Inu no Taishou said as the EP Naraku struggled to get Kiriku out of Inu no Taishou. He charged up Sounga´s power yelling ¨Gōkuryūha!¨ At once a purple dragon of aura appeared in the background while a large purple orb of aura engulfed the EP Naraku creating a huge explosion taking half of the Naraku army down with it. Inu no Taishou fell over, his body beaten and covered in blood. He had sacrificed himself to protect the castle...more sacrifices were to come...

Koga and Sesshomaru busted the doors to the dining hall of Naraku´s castle. He stood there waiting with a spear. ¨You know? I thought I would be fighting Inuyasha one day. Not you two.¨ he said. ¨I always expected to kill you two in a side battle, not a head on one. You led foolish idiots to my castle. My squad is slaughtering you wolf/samurai army.¨ he said. He looked up to see nothing. ¨Wha?¨ was all he had time to say before Koga kicked him up into the air and Sesshomaru cut an arm off. He landed in a heap cursing. ¨You fools think you can beat me?! ME?! COME AND GET IT!¨ he shouted as he grew a new arm and picked up the spear. He charged Sesshomaru and plunged the spear forward. While Sesshomaru blocked it with his sword Naraku´s other arm extended wrapping around Sesshomaru and flinging him into the wall. He launched the same flesh he used to absorb people at Sesshomaru. He blasted it using aura from Tokijin. ¨You should know that you can´t absorb me.¨ Sesshomaru said stubbornly. ¨Very true but I thought I´d lend you hand...or an arm.¨ Naraku said laughing as the flesh quickly leaped and attached itself to Sesshomaru´s shoulder where his old arm used to be. Sesshomaru could not control this arm as it quickly pinned down the other arm. Sesshomaru was trying to wrestle with it but failing miserably as he fell to the ground.

¨Just you and me wolf!¨ Naraku said drawing the spear again and charging Koga. Koga dodged it to the right but instantly went flying as if he had been swept away by a tornado. ¨My aura channels through this, it is massive so even if I missed you my aura crushed the area where you used to be, or in this case blew you to the side!¨ Naraku said charging forward. Koga leapt up as the whole wall behind him exploded when the spear made contact.

¨What the?!¨ Koga yelled before being blown back again. He landed and looked Naraku in the eye. ¨She´s dead...SHE IS DEAD!!!!¨ he yelled as his jewel shard aura turned a bright red. ¨You see Naraku?! This is my aura when I am pissed and now it devours yours! Watch!¨ He yelled charging faster than he ever had before. Sesshomaru had finally ripped the other arm off and charged Naraku with the same red aura hatred. He yelled ¨ **Sōryūha!¨ ** the blue aura dragon charged forward launching sparks as it passed Koga and hit Naraku head on. Naraku screamed in pain as it ate away at him slamming him into his throne. The dust cleared as Naraku stood up regenerating ¨You fool! YOU STUPID ARROGANT FOOL!¨ he yelled running past koga knocking him sideways into a table shattering it. He leapt forward at Sesshomaru and Naraku´s aura overpowered his and smashed into him like a brick wall slamming him backward spiraling.

Koga had recovered and leapt up coming down on Naraku with his right fist meeting the spear´s aura. The spear head was inches away from Koga´s fist as he hovered one foot above the ground his aura clashing with Naraku´s. PPPPPSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH was heard as the aura´s hissed and sparks flew everywhere. Finally Koga landed retracting his aura for a split second. Naraku didn´t wast time. He leapt above Koga and slashed his spear down. Koga drew his short sword only to have it shattered. Naraku focussed 100 of his aura on Koga hovering just feet above him. Koga was being smashed into the ground by shear aura. A crater was forming as Koga sank lower and lower yelling in pain the entire time. Sesshomaru leapt up diagonal from Naraku with Tokijin. Naraku without even thinking about it threw the spear up at him with blinding speed. Sesshomaru being in mid air couldn´t dodge it and he realized it. He shouted ¨Wolf!¨ and threw the Tokijin down before the spear plunged through his heart pinning the dead Sesshomaru to the ceiling. Naraku saw Tokijin coming and said ¨Pfff that the best you can do? I don´t even have to dodge it!¨ Tokijin landed 3 inches to the right of Naraku. He turned his attention back to Koga as he powered up his aura again to smash him. ¨Take this!¨ Naraku yelled. Tysuco burst in thrusting forward with all his aura into his sword. Naraku gasped but shifted ever so slightly with his aura to meet Tysuco. Tysuco and Naraku were both knocked back. Naraku crashed into the wall as Tysuco flew out the door. As Naraku flew backward Koga got up and grabbed Tokijin who accepted him as a temporary master. He rushed as fast as physically possible while charging a red hatred aura charged to a maximum. The sword reflected this as a purple haze flowed over Koga who rushed forward and plunged the sword into Naraku´s heart as he met the wall. The wall exploded behind him and Koga kept driving Naraku´s corpse. He drove it until it hit the back wall of the castle where even then it cracked and splintered.

It was over...Naraku was dead. At once all his soldiers dropped dead. It came a little too late though. Back at the castle Inuyasha had tried to take on a squad of Naraku himself at full power with the wind scar. He killed the entire squad with the last wave of his sword to keep the main line from breaching the castle wall. In doing so he used all his life force killing himself to keep the line back. Kagome had also been killed by an EP Naraku in battle outside of Naraku´s castle.

It´s been a couple weeks since the final battle. Sesshomaru´s kingdom is now ruled by Koga as it was the only Kingdom left and he, the last of the great generals is left alone. He married Kaita and made Tysuco his general. Koga ruled fairly as well. He also did something no one expected. He ordered the shikon no tama be reunited into one jewel. When it was he took it back to the bone eater well where the well healed with the jewels power opening the link between worlds. Koga dropped Kagome´s body down hoping it would return to it´s time for a proper burial. He then threw the jewel down it and smashed the well sending the jewel into the future so it could cause no more damage.

THE END thanks for reading!

If you do want a sequel say so in a review and I will get to work right away on one. This story was a bunch of fun and I am sad to put it to rest...


End file.
